The Things We've Been Through
by supgurrll
Summary: How they met wasn't like in any romance chick flicks. It was plain, kinda weird, and pretty awkward. Nothing great and not at all mesmerizing when that boy suddenly walked into her living room and taking pictures of it. But little did she know that this boy would be that one person she can never live without now that he's walked into her life... EmmaxOC


**Hey, guys! I'm finally back from a loooooong (veeeeeeery loooooong) break from ffn. During the break, I've been catching up with Austin and Ally (it's a really great show, felt the need to mention that). But when I saw the episode where they did a crossover with Jessie, I gotta say, I was curious, then I decided to watch it from the first episode. Though I never really liked perky blondes as a main character in ANY show, but I think Peyton List made a really great job at making Emma a likable character. And now I'm really looking forward for an Emma-centric episode in season 4. I think that's all that I'm gonna say, I hope you like my story, but if you didn't, please tell me what was wrong with it in the nicest way and giving advices wouldn't go unappreciated, Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Jessie :)**

* * *

Emma has known Tyler Percival since fourth grade. She remembered when that skinny pale boy, with his baggy outfit and unbelievebly big glasses came up to her penthouse uninvited and started taking pictures of her living room with a camera, getting all excited and was all like, "Whoah! Is this a castle or something!? This living room is HUGE! Even my apartment isn't this big!" And all Emma could think of is how in the world would Garret let this creepy little kid came up to her penthouse and taking pictures of stuff without her permission?

Then, out of curiosity and a heck load of courage, Emma asked him, "I'm sorry... Have we met before...?"

The boy turned to look at Emma, who was currently standing on the staircase. "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? hahah..." He laughed nervously, then continued. "Hey, I'm Tyler Percival. I just moved here from Chicago just two days ago. Now I'm living in Apartment 3A. So, nice to meet you, neighbor!" Tyler answered, sounding awfully cheery that it made her almost frustrated.

"Oookay... So... Care to tell me what are you doing in my house?"

"Well, Garrett said that Mrs. Hammon asked him to give back the grizzly glue that your butler, err... What's his name again...?"

"Bertram?"

"Yeah, that. He said that Bertram borrowed her grizzly glue, and she wants it back, or something like that..."

"Well, why won't Mrs. Hammon take it back herself?"

Tyler scratched his head, trying to think of an explanation. "Well... She can't. She has work to do. and Garrett saw some big fat zombie running down the hallway. That bonehead of a doorman thought there was some zombie apocalypse coming from your penthouse, so he sent me as a 'sacrifice'..."

Emma froze. She knew she was responsible for that 'big fat zombie' Tyler was talking about. Poor Bertram... Welp, that's what you get for messing up her Jimmy Choo flats and not apoligize about it.

"Okay, I'll show you where the grizzly glue is." The blonde little girl came down from the staircase and walked to the kitchen, leading Tyler to where the grizzly glue is. Just as she was about to open the kitchen counter, she said to the boy, "Before I give you the glue, you MUST swear to all secrecy to NOT TELL ANYONE about this, okay?" Tyler shrugged. "Okay. Why is that?" Emma moved closer to whisper in his ears, as if someone could hear them even though she knew that they were the only ones in the room. "The big fat Zombie was actually my butler, Bertram." Tyler squinted as he analyzed what's really happening, "Wait... So you're telling me that Bertram wasn't the one who borrowed Mrs. Hammons' grizzly glue and you're the one who used it to stick a zombie mask to his face...?"

"Yep."

"But isn't grizzly glue permanent?"

"Well, I woul've used a normal paper glue if he had just apoligized for turning my pink Jimmy Choo flats into black... I bet he'd come back here without any eyebrows." Emma answered nonchalantly. Both of them laughed. To be honest, He had never met a girl like Emma before. Back when he was still in Chicago, he always thought all girls are just the same. When someone messes their stuff, they can always cry it off or throw a tantrum until they get what they wanted back. Girls are just so annoying...

"You're crazy."

Emma took that as a compliment. "Thanks."

"But aren't you worried that your parents gonna hear anything from your butler?"

"Nah... They are always too busy to even notice. Even if they were here, mom would probably still be talking on the phone with her clients and dad's always talking about spaces and octopus. Besides, I can always blame it on my foster brother Luke."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, looking obviously confused, "Spaces and octopus...?"

"Oh, dad makes movies. You know Galactopus, right?" Now Tyler's expression had changed from confused to shock. This chick is serious, right? Is he standing on the very floor of one and only Morgan Ross' kitchen floor...?

"Wait, your dad is Morgan Ross? The genius who made the BEST movie in history ever happened...?"

Emma smiled, "Emma Ross. Nice to meet you." She then handed over the grizzly glue that Tyler was supposed to retrieve. "Thanks, Emma. Oh, and if you want to pull some glued mask trick on your butler again, you might want to try Feron glue. Those bad boys can stick like the image of my naked grandpa stuck into my brain and scarred me for life." Both he and Emma shivered in disgust. "You know I can live my whole life without that picture in my head. Anyways, how did you know?"

"I used it to teach my step-brother a lesson about destroying my science project and humiliated me in front of the school. Hah... It took him a year for his hair to grow back..."

They seemed to be engrossed to their conversation as they talk and get to know each other. Okay, Emma might've misjudged him a little bit. Many people would probably take Tyler Percival as the creepy little nerd (though they took the nerd part right) by only looking at his appearance. But it was a pleasant surprise for both of them to find that they have a lot of things in common. Like, Emma has been hiding the fact that she's actually interested and quite an expert in video games and such. That's why her reputation as the most popular girl in Walden Academy would be damned if the whole school knows that she was secretly a geek herself. While Tyler had an awful experience of being bullied back when he was still in Chicago because his friends found out that he was interested in soap opras and sitcoms or that he is a sucker for love stories. But to Emma, she finds it really sweet. It's really comforting to know that she finally has someone that can understand her, not only as Emma the airheaded fashionista, but also Emma the geek.

While Tyler was really enjoying the fact that he had met someone who won't cringe or judge him when they found out that Tyler has a feminine side. Though what was he supposed to do? It's not like living with a mother, four older sisters and a younger sister was his choice of life, he can't pick a family.

"It's already four, I think I should get going now. Gotta return this glue... Thanks, Emma. It was really nice talking to you." He smiled as he stood up from the couch, heading towards the elevator. Emma exclaimed from the distance"Your welcome. Hey, how about next week we watch Jordan Taylor's new movie, The Sun Emperor. We can totally watch it in my screening room. How does it sound?"

"The Sun Emperor? I thought it doesn't come out until July. How did- Oh... yeah, sorry. Totally forgot, hahah... Of course, I would love to! See you next time, Emma!" The boy finally vanished when the elevator door closed.

And that's how Emma Ross met Tyler Percival. How they met wasn't exactly like in any romance chick flicks. It was plain, kinda weird, and pretty awkward. Nothing great and not at all mesmerizing when that boy suddenly walked into her living room and started taking pictures, but still they are both intrigued by each other. They tell each other indifferent stories that they have experienced in their lives, but somehow was still exciting to hear. Emma had thought a lot of things after Tyler left her penthouse to do his errands, but there was one thing that she didn't think of that time... And that is how this boy would affect her so much now that he's walked in to her life.


End file.
